This invention relates generally to the field of snowboarding and more specifically to Angularly Adjustable Mechanism for Snowboard Bindings. Snowboard binding systems generally use a toothed disk bolted directly to the snowboard whereas the disk mates with a toothed recess in the boot binding. Altering the angular orientation is a time-consuming trial and error process necessitating disassembly and reassembly to eventually arrive -at a satisfactory alignment. However, a snowboarder may not use the same boot orientation for all snow surfaces. Half-pipes, slaloms, and downhill runs all might lend themselves to differing stances primarily the angular orientation of the bindings to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard.
In addition to the desirability of changing the angular orientation of the bindings to accommodate riding the snowboard over varying terrain, the bottom of the slope provides another opportunity for changing binding orientation. Typically after a downhill run, the snowboard rider will unbuckle one boot to propel himself or herself forward much like a skateboarder with the other boot still bound to the board. Unlike normal riding where the longitudinal axis of the snowboard is aligned side-to-side with feet and hips, during level-ground locomotion, the snowboard is aligned front-to-rear, with the boot still bound at a nearly perpendicular angle to what is anatomically comfortable. In addition to being very uncomfortable, it can lead to or exacerbate strains and other maladies in the leg. Using an Angularly Adjustable Mechanism for Snowboard Bindings, the rider in this situation can orient the boot still bound with the longitudinal axis of the snowboard and travel more easily and with greater comfort and safety, especially when mounting and dismounting the chair lift.
Prior devices have been invented for snowboard binding adjustment as described in the following patents:
U.S Pat. No.PatenteeIssue Date5,941,552BeranAug. 24, 19995,947,488GorzaSep. 7, 19995,028,068DonovanJul. 2, 19915,897,128McKenzieApr. 27, 19996,206,402TanakaMar. 27, 20015,782,476FardieJul. 21, 19985,667,237LauerSep. 16, 19975,586,779DawesDec. 24, 19966,318,749EglitisNov. 20, 20016,022,040BuzbeeFeb. 8, 2000
The prior patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,552 Adjustable Snowboard Binding Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,488 Angular Adjustment Device, Particularly for a Snowboard Binding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,068 Quick-Action Adjustable Snow Boot Binding Mounting, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,128 Pivotally Adjustable Binding For Snowboards, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,402 Snowboard Binding Adjustment Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,476 Snowboard Binding Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,237 Rotary Locking Feature For Snowboard Binding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,779 Adjustable Snowboard Boot Binding Apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,749 Angularly Adjustable Snowboard Binding Mount all require a lever to lock and unlock angular adjustment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,040 Freely Rotating Step-In Snowboard Binding provides no means of locking the binding's swiveling device. A rider employing a snowboard equipped with this device would have far less control over the snowboard than a rigidly secured binding.
Unlike prior inventions, the Angular Adjustment Mechanism for Snowboard Bindings positioned between the snowboard and boot binding allows angular adjustment between the snowboard rider's boot bindings and the snowboard without the need for any tools or levers. The user can make adjustments at any time by weighting the board with either foot and lifting and rotating the opposite foot. A lifting action releases the mechanism allowing for the adjustment of angular orientation. Removal of the lifting force engages the locking mechanism preventing further angular movement.